


Advice From The Future

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Advice, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting Your Future Self, Time Travel, minor reference to Prophetic, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Red Amitie and Dark Sig go back in time.TO BE REWRITTEN
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Red Amitie/Dark Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Advice From The Future

“Remember-”

“Be careful, yes Klug. We know.”

“I’m serious! It doesn’t matter if this won’t affect our timeline, so don’t mess it up!”

“Chill out Klug! It’ll be fine~”

“You’re gonna scare them with how you act…”

“Or it could give them something to look forward to, now come on and get real!”

“Okay okay, I’m flipping the switch.”

/FWUMP/

“Gah!” Amitie shrieked as something dark fell out of the sky and into some bushes near the path she was walking by. It was way too big to be a bird…

“Uhhh….my everything….” Sig?!

“Sig what happened-” Amitie ran over to inspect the bush, and her eyes widened.

This wasn’t Sig, or maybe it was, it sure looked like Sig, only older, and with darker hair… and two claws… wait oh no was this-

“Amitie?” Not-Sig’s eyes opened, and Amitie sighed in relief when she saw they were two different colors. Thank goodness. “Is...is that you?” He sounded… excited.

“Yeah, it is… a…are you Sig…?”

“Kind of~” Not-Sig smiled and sat up. “Hey, how about a game of Puyo before I explain?”

Closer, closer… Sig carefully inched ever so closer to the bug on the tree, his net held at the ready. Almost…

/FWWWUSH/

A gust of wind whipped around Sig, and the bug flew off-

“Gotcha!” A net made of magic scooped the bug up. “Here ya go~” An all too familiar voice said.

Sig looked beside him, where Amitie stood, she was taller than before, and dressed like it was winter? Still, she was smiling as she held the magic net out for him to retrieve the bug from.

“Sorry for almost ruining your bug catching Sig, my bad.” 

“It’s no problem, thanks Amitie…” Sig took the bug. 

“Oh, I’m not Amitie, at least, not the one that you know.” She winked.

“You almost got me!” Not-Sig said as he patted Amitie on the head. “Really, you were super close Minitie!” 

“M-Minitie?” This guy was so weird! How come he looked exactly like Sig yet acted so differently.

“Yup, Mini-Amitie~” She wasn’t that short! “Anyways, I’m Dark Sig, well I’m Sig but you can call me Dark Sig, it’ll make things easier.” He explained.

“Dark… Sig?” Amitie eyed him wearily.

“It’s just a name, cause my hair and arms darkened. I’m not evil, I’m just an older version of the Sig you know after some stuff I can’t say happened.” Dark Sig booped her nose. “Man, you really had one heck of a growth spurt, I can’t believe you used to be so tiny~” 

“Hold on, hold on, you’re from the future?!”

“Yup! Our Klug wanted to try out this spell that sends people to different timelines, don’t worry though, nothing that happens in this timeline will affect the one WE came from.” He assured her.

“We?”

“Red… Amitie?” Sig tested the name out as he and Red Amitie sat together on the forest floor. Well, Red Amitie was easier to say than Future Amitie.

Red Amitie nodded, she was just as happy and sunny as his Amitie, but she was a little more controlled and mature. “It’s my title, I gained it when I mastered the secret behind red Puyo, don’t tell your Amitie that, she needs to figure that out herself.” She placed a finger to her lips.

“Okay, sure…” He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. “You said that someone else came with you, who was it?”

“Your future self, Dark Sig!” She said cheerily. “And if I had to hazard a guess as to where he may be, he’s probably harassing Amitie!”

What?! Sig stood up quickly and attempted to make a run for it, he didn’t care if it was a future version of himself, like Puyo he’d let them harass Amitie-

Red Amitie grabbed his arm. “Slow down there Sig, Dark Sig isn’t going to hurt her, most he’ll do is confuse her, you know how I used to be, meeting a future version of you would send me for a loop.” She made Sig sit down.

“First, I wanna have a little chat with you, Kay?”

“So I really AM going to be a great magic user?!” Amitie’s eyes shined as she sat on Dark Sig’s shoulders as he walked through the forest. His hair was really soft, she hadn’t expected that!

“The greatest~” Dark Sig corrected. “You’ll meet her soon enough, she’s probably found young me and is giving him a pep talk, she’s good at those.”

“Why would Sig need a pep talk?”

“Ah well, that’s kind of a private reason, Sig’ll tell you about why later, Red Amitie is just trying to give him a head start and some advice, it’s kind of her thing…” He sounded so fond of Red Amitie.

Amitie leaned forward so she could look at Dark Sig upside down, honestly she was enamoured by his smile. She grabbed his face.

“Whoa, careful there…” He warned, not wanting to drop her.

“You’re really pretty.” She said without thinking.

“Awww, thanks Minitie~” Dark Sig flushed. “You’re really cute!”

Oh, now she was blushing.

Suddenly things went right side up in a blur. “There we go, that’s safer!” Dark Sig said as he held Amitie bridal style, smiling at her.

He was so close! And just as gentle as Sig.

“Minitie? You okay there?”

“I-I’m fine!” She squeaked, covering her face with her hat. Dark Sig chuckled.

“It’s okay to be afraid but you aren’t alone, okay Sig?” Red Amitie said as she held a teary eyed Sig closely. “And you aren’t a monster, you’re as important as everyone else.”

“Promise…?” He looked up into her kind eyes.

“Promise, one day you’re going to be okay, and sometimes there will be days when you’re not okay, but that’s okay too.” She explained. “Even I have those days.”

“You do… does Amitie have them too?”

Red Amitie’s smile turned sad as she nodded. “Yeah, sometimes we do, it took me a while to figure out it was okay to not always be the happy one, so don’t feel bad for not noticing, Amitie makes a big effort to hide when she’s having one of her bad days.”

“....” He didn’t really feel any better about that, if anything he felt worse, knowing his friend was hurting but not when or how.

“Check the eyes on her hat.”

“Huh?”

“They tend to give away Amitie’s emotion, and when she’s having a bad day she tends to fiddle with her bracelet.” Amitie ticked off each tell with a finger. “She hides her hands when she’s upset, because she doesn’t want to draw attention to herself, and she avoids looking anyone in the eyes. Those are some of her tells, I won’t expose her completely, after all she has her reasons.”

“Yeah… it wouldn’t be fair to force her into talking.” Sig figured. “How can I make her day better?”

“Be yourself, my day’s always better when Dark Sig is around.” Her smile made Sig’s heart flutter.

The way she said his future self’s name, how she smiled when she said it, the look in her eye… future him was a lucky man to have any version of Amitie be so fond of him.

Briefly, Sig wondered, is that what it’s like to be in love? Is a future where me and Amitie are together like that possible?

He wanted that, a lot. He wanted what Dark Sig and Red Amitie clearly had at the least, even if it was simply platonic. The idea of someone, of Amitie, caring so deeply for him, it made Sig happy…

“Well… I think now we should go find Dark Sig and Amitie, yeah?”

“Y-yeah!” Sig nodded and got up.

“Want a piggyback ride?”

“I’m good.” Yeah no, he was not about to meet his future self and reunite with Amitie by being carried like a child by future Amitie.

“Mitie! And mini-me! There you are!!”

Why was his older self carrying Amitie bridal style? Why was she so red? What did he do?

“Eaaasy there Sig, I haven’t done anything, I promise!” Dark Sig said with a placating smile, ah… it figured he’d be able to understand Sig easily.

“Dark Sig let her down, you’re going to give her a heart attack…” Red Amitie scolded.

“But Mitie…” He whined, wow so that’s how he sounded with emotions. “She’s so cute~” HOW CAN HE JUST SAY THAT?!

“She’s not a doll Sig, or a cute bug.” Red Amitie crossed her arms. “I wanna talk with her before we both leave, and I can’t do that if she passes out.”

“Okay okay, jeez, overdramatic as ever… alright Minitie, I’m gonna put you down now.”

“M’kay…” Amitie said softly. 

Was it weird to feel relieved now that his future self had his claws off of Amitie? Probably.

Amitie opened her eyes and gasped as she saw her future self standing before her. “Woooooow!” She skipped over and circled around her, taking her in. “You’re really me?”

“Yup, no need to be so surprised Amitie…” Older her was sooooo cool!! “You’re already on your way to being me!”

“Get real!”

“I am real!” Red Amitie giggled, she patted both Sig’s on the head. “You two boys get along now, me and Amitie are going to have some girl talk~” She said.

“So, Sig’s okay?” Amitie asked once she and her future self were alone.

“Yup, he has his days, but he’s going great, I help him make sure of that.” Red Amitie explained. “I can’t tell you not to worry, but know that you’ll be able to be there for him, and that’ll really matter to him.”

“How...How did it go in your timeline…?” Amitie asked nervously. Red Amitie smiled empathetically.

“Sig was scared, it happened at night and he woke up… so he ran off, he didn’t go to the ruins, he went to the beach… I found him in the afternoon.” He was all alone like that for half a day?! “When I found him, I was scared too, about which way things would go… and unfortunately… Sig took that as me being afraid of him.”

“But weren’t you?”

Red Amitie shook her head. “No, I was afraid of failing, of losing him. But not Sig, I stopped fearing him a while ago.”

“So… then what?”

“We fought, he was crying and lashing out and I was scared of making things worse… and…” She unbuttoned her coat and lifted her shirt up, revealing large and deep scars on her midsection. “I wasn’t fast enough, his attack hit me head on…” she covered herself back up.

Amitie stared, horrified.

“That kind of snapped him out of it… He felt terrible and tried to run away… but I stopped him. And we talked, well… I talked. I talked a lot, I talked until he was okay, and I had managed to seal up my wound.”

“Oh… I’ll try not to be too slow.”

“Please, it… it still hurts him a little when he sees the scars.” Red Amitie frowned.

“It’s not fake.”

“What is?”

“Amitie’s feelings for you, they’re real.” Dark Sig leaned down to meet Sig on eye level. “The things she says are genuine, her care is sincere.”

“H...how?” Sig asked.

“Because you matter to her, a lot.” Dark Sig smiled softly as he spoke. “Just like how she matters to you, and yeah… one day you tell her, and things end up okay, can’t really say how exactly they end up… but you won’t lose her, that’s for sure.“

“Swear it?”

“I swear it.” He held out a pinky, and Sig made a pinky promise with him.

“Better?”

Sig only nodded.

“Good.” Dark Sig gave him a head pat and stood up, stretching. “Come on, let’s find our Amitie’s.”

He really hoped that he would have Dark Sig’s confidence soon, if at all. It was so real.

“Remember what I said, okay you two?” Honestly Red Amitie sounded like a mom as she and Dark Sig grabbed her hand. 

“But don’t think too hard, you’re still kids, have fun~” Dark Sig added.

“Don’t worry Sig, he’s not always like this.”

“What can I say, it’s exciting to see young you!” At that Red Amitie flicked his nose. “Owww, ruuuude!”

“Bye now, be good!” She said.

And as Amitie and Sig waved goodbye, Red Amitie and Dark Sig vanished.

The two kids looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

“So…”

“So…”

“Did future me bother you?” Sig asked.

Amitie shook her head. “Nope, we played a game of Puyo after he fell out of the sky.”

“Red Amitie appeared with a gust of wind and caught a bug I missed.”

“So I’m not clumsy in the future?”

“Maybe she was just trying to look cool.”

“Heeeeey.” Amitie clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. “She was super cool around me, so it was definitely natural.”

“...Maybe… did she give you some nice advice?”

“.....Yeah, she did. What about Dark Sig?”

“Kinda, I think.” Sig shrugged. “But I don’t really think it matters THAT much…”

Amitie stopped, frowning. “Why not?”

“They didn’t meet future versions of themselves, and they turned out just fine.” Sig reasoned.

Amitie kept her hands behind her back, and her smile was smaller. “True, true…”

Dark Sig hugged Red Amitie from behind once they got home, nuzzling her face. “You were really cute as a kid, but I still prefer the current you.” He said.

“Good to know I don’t have to be jealous of my younger self.” Red Amitie kissed his temple. “Now come on and help me make dinner.”

“Yeah-Wait did we leave them at Klug’s…” Dark Sig looked a little worried.

“Nope, had them safe in my pockets.” Red Amitie said as she handed Dark Sig a golden ring.

“May I?” He asked, smirking.

She snickered and held out her hand for him. “You may, ya dork.”

Dark Sig took the ring and leaned down, he took Red Amitie’s hand in his own and slipped the golden band onto her ring finger, then kissed it.

“It was really hard not to present you to young me with a ‘That’s my wife’, you know?” He said.

Red Amitie slipped his ring on for him, giving him a peck on the lips. “It was equally hard not to tell young you that we’re gonna be a family of three.”

“WAIT WHAT?!” Dark Sig scrambled to his feet and grabbed his wife by the shoulders. “You-You mean-“

“Surprise~” Red Amitie snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> : )


End file.
